


Green Lipstick

by bimbofish



Series: Randomly Generated Sentence Starter Warm-Ups [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, Indirect Kiss, Uncomfortably Heterosexual, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26278351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bimbofish/pseuds/bimbofish
Summary: It was Oleana's request but Piers' profit.
Relationships: Nezu | Piers/Olive | Oleana
Series: Randomly Generated Sentence Starter Warm-Ups [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909843
Kudos: 3





	Green Lipstick

**Author's Note:**

> i wanna write more so i'm just doing daily little drabbles with randomly generated sentences

She wore green lipstick like a fashion icon.

“I don’t really think it’s my color.” Oleana would insist, yet Piers wouldn’t have it. His thumb wiped at the corner of pouting lips, tilting his head to get a better look.

“Y’look great.” His voice, although low and monotone, held great truth-- more than what he was comfortable admitting. He let the roar of Spikemuth streets drown the silence out.

Piers caught himself staring as the vice president pursed her lips together, checking herself in the mirror once more. Although his dressing room was cramped and dark, the jarring light from his mirror never failed at making anything look good.

She didn’t say anything, but merely stood up and slung her purse back over her shoulder.

“Thank you so much for your time.” A quiet dip of her head and she was gone, pushing open the door, allowing streetlight and noise to flood in. He gave a grunt in response, but the door clicked shut before he was convinced it reached her.

His eyes caught sight of the lipstick, laid on the vanity table with a dull reflection from the beauty lights around it. Piers glided the color over his lips, keenly aware of whose it last touched.


End file.
